Snow-Day
by Kirra kills
Summary: -Modern real life au- Dick's the new kid at school, Shaggy's the social outcast. They became friends because it fit who they were, they hung out because that's what friends do.


"No fair, Dick! I can't dodge that fast!" Norville "Shaggy" Rogers glared at the former gymnast turned adoptive son of the famous, reclusive Bruce Wayne. The raven haired eleven year old in question just stuck his tongue out at the brunette boy in need of a haicut and clothes that fit his overly skinny frame, and Shaggy white-washed Richard "Dick" Grayson for his troubles. After spluttering and chasing Shaggy around with a giant armload of snow (which was given up pretty quickly because while Shaggy wasn't as fast as any of the Wests, he was _fast_ and there was no way Dick was catching up to him), they went back to what they'd been doing before the impromptu snowball fight. Making snow-people.

"Here Shaggy, help me with the ears on this and then-did you just eat all the licorice? We _need_ that!" Shaggy rolled his eyes as he pulled in the dark candy into his mouth with a practiced curve of his tongue and pulled another packet out of the plastic bag at his feet. "Relax, even I can't, like, eat _seven bags_" Relieved laughter as Dick got him back for the whitewash by shoving him into a snowbank after grabbing the candy. Shaggy got up good-naturedly and brushed the snow out of his extra-long hair and shook it out of his gloves before going back to help his new friend make the snow-rabbit he was so bent on having in the front of his new home.

_"Now, children, please give a respectful hello to our newest student, Richard Grayson" everyone had sat up straighter when the thin boy with black hair had given a shy wave to the people in front of him as the teacher listed a few things about him everyone in class already knew. The eleven-year-old ex-circus performer had had his face plastered all over the news for the past few weeks. His parents had died in a freak accident, as had most of the circus he lived in, and Bruce Wayne, who'd hired the circus to entertain his other adopted son, and his pregnant girlfriend Talia, had adopted the boy out of a feeling of responsibility to him. Everyone had been surprised when Richard, who was just starting to get old enough to know the alternate meaning of 'Dick', had insisted on going to school, just a few days after the funeral. Everyone knew this and stared at the boy in front of their class. Everyone except one. Only one child hadn't noticed that there was anything going on, he was too busy watching the sun play on the tree just outside the window a few feet from where he was. Shaggy wasn't going to realize he even had a new classmate till the end of the day._

_"Aw, boo-hoo, I'm a poor orphan who got adopted by the richest man in America!" a loose circle of children stood around the two in the middle, Red Herring and the new kid. Red was cornering Dick, shoving him as the boy glared, rubbing still red eyes and sniffing up a dripping nose. A moment of weakness and the school's resident bully had homed in on it and began exploiting it. Shaggy had come in on it, hoping that it was for something cute or funny, but it wasn't. The eleven year old had sighed and hefted his duffel-bag of food. It was always heavier than his backpack, but he was a little sad it couldn't have happened this morning, when he had __**three**__ duffel-bags of food. "Hey, Red" The red-headed bully had just time to turn around to the sound of Shaggy's voice before the heavy duffel was slammed into his face as hard as the wiry eleven year old could swing it. At least it knocked Red out cold, and Shaggy was grabbing Dick's hand and running before anyone could so much as cheer. He grinned at the slightly shorter boy. "I'm Norville, but everyone calls me Shaggy" Dick blinked. "I'm…Dick Grayson" Shaggy laughed, not mean, just delighted. "Like the detective? You're a private dick?" Dick grinned, surprised. "Yea, let's go with that" He was liking his new friend more by the second._

They stood side by side, staring up at the impressive line-up of large snow creatures and people. Shaggy had created a whole bunch of detective snow people, and super-heroes. He was obsessed with detectives, loved mysteries and whodunits and was always coming up with stories in his head, though it was mostly "who stole the apple pie" type stories, and he was usually the culprit. Or one of the Wests, he and Wally had an intense rivalry over food that apparently extended all the way back to when they were toddlers. Dick liked that about Shaggy, he had a major cowardly side (Nightmare Before Christmas gave him nightmares and he couldn't sit through the end of Sleeping Beauty without getting totally freaked out) but he also had a brave side, and wasn't afraid of getting into fights with people three times his size and weight if it meant protecting his friends.

Dick's snow creations were snow-rabbits, snow-dogs, and his family. Shaggy had quietly accepted the rushed "It's snow melting on my face!" excuse, and just wiped Dick's face with his own scarf, making a comment about how maybe white-washing wasn't a good idea. Dick had shoved him and it had turned into a short-term tussle, somber moments turning into a good time. For Dick, the animals represented new friends. The rabbit with the red twizzlers for mouth and whiskers was Wally, and the one with the black licorice was Shaggy, accentuated with the green scarf and the little snow-puppy by the rabbit. Scooby Doo, Shaggy's beloved Great Dane who acted almost human at times. He was inside with Ace right then, as they looked at their creations. He'd been banished back inside because he kept destroying the snowmen. The two a little bit apart was a Sherlock Holmes snowman and a rough imitation of a masked monkey, which was a joke between the boys.

It was getting dark when the two finally came in, and were bowled over and thoroughly licked on by their respective dogs, though you could still see the line-up of snow things on the manor lawn from the large windows in the room designated for Dick's playroom of sorts, that he'd share when Damian was born and Tim was old enough that nobody had to worry about him chewing on wires or eating batteries or something. For now, it was all Dick's, and he and Shaggy made the most of it, playing video-games with huge mugs of cocoa, and planning where they'd be "sleeping" in the sleep-over that night. They'd decided to make a massive pillow fort for it, because they could. And they had enough pillows.

It didn't take long for the boys to start dozing, and Dick voiced something that had been bugging him. In a very short time everyone he knew or cared about had died or left him, and even though Bruce Wayne _said_ he cared, the boy didn't feel he did. "Hey, Shaggy?" Shaggy, who was mostly asleep, lifted his head a little from the couch and looked at Dick. "If I was in trouble, what would you do" Shaggy yawned and closed his eyes. "I'd kick a mutated penguin man in the face for you, man. Like, zoinks, I thought that was obvious" it took a rather shocked and amused Dick a moment to realize that Shaggy had just fallen asleep, and he kicked the other softly. "Yea? Well, I'd punch a crazy clown for you, man"

They were both asleep when Bruce went in to check on them, and he simply put some blankets over the sleeping boys before walking out again, though he left the door open so Scooby and Ace could slip inside and sleep beside their boys.


End file.
